


one touch and I'm all yours

by hannahannibal15



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Aliens, Bad Smut, Bonds, F/M, First Contact, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahannibal15/pseuds/hannahannibal15
Summary: Jim run away from home and right into a Vulcan survey team where he meets young Spock and begs him to take him away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> any and all feedback is appreciated :)

Jimmy Kirk was eight years old and running through a corn field as fast as his legs could carry him. The stalks were seemingly grabbing at him as he went. His breath was coming in harsh pants and his eyes were stinging with tears. He could taste blood on his lips from where hed bitten it when Frank had hit him. His mother hadnt believed him when shed come home. Her hair was escaping her ponytail and she looked tired, right into her bones. Jim had tried so hard to convince her until she'd cracked and gripped his arms, shaken him as she told him to stop lying. He had ripped himself from her hands and had backed up, looking at her, his mother who was avoiding his eyes. Something had broken in her the day he was born. The day his father died. And the older Jim got, the more he looked like his father and the more his mother pulled away from him. She was distant at the best of times. But she was all Jim had. He had backed up until his back hit the screen door of their farmhouse and he reached back until he found the handle and then he flung the door open and ran into the night. The stars were particularly bright tonight and the moon was full. He ran until he felt like his legs would give out, he had passed their property line some time ago and he was now in a meadow at the back of his neighbours property. The houses were long gone and Jim could only see by the moonlight. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and fell to his knees and let the tears come hot down his face. He dug his fingers into the grass, getting dirt under his fingernails. His head shot up however as he caught something move in his perripheral vision. His eyes widened as he took in the boy in front of him, he wore dark robes that brushed the grass and his hair was black as ink and cut into a severe bowl cut. Jims eyes strayed to the boys ears and eyebrows, both pointy and elegant. "Are you in need of assistance?" The boy asked softly, stopping few steps away from Jim. "What are you?" Jim blurted out, scrambling to his feet and looking at the boy warily. "I am Vulcan" He replied, looking at Jim like he was a curiosity. "What's a Vulcan?"  
"I will not harm you" the boy said, looking at the way Jim was subtly taking a step back. "Really?" And maybe it was stupid but Jim Kirk had never been know for thinking things through, so he changed the direction of his feet and propelled himself at the boy. He stopped a little ways away from the boy. "You never told me what a Vulcan is" he said, unable to take his eyes off those beautifully curved ears. "I am a Vulcan, we are not of this world" Jim paused in his observation and froze. "You're an alien?!'' he exclaimed, getting excited now. The other boy looked mildly amused and nodded. "What should I call you?" Jim asked as he stepped a little closer. "My name is Spock, what shall I call you?"  
"My names is James T Kirk but you can call me Jim" He smiled brightly at Spock and reached up slowly, "May I?" He asked and when Spock nodded, he brushed his fingers over Spock's ear, tracing the curve gently. In return Spock ran his fingers over Jim's hair, explaining that on Vulcan there was no such colour. "My planet is incredibly hot by earth standards so it is beneficial to have darker hair to help protect from the sun"  
"So it's like a desert?" Jim asked and Spock nodded.  
"I can show you if you wish" Spock said. "How?" Jim asked letting his hand fall to his side. "I can link our minds, and you will be able to see what I wish to show you and that is all"  
Jim nodded, excitement bubbling inside of him. Spock raised his hand and laid it on Jim's face. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts" Spock murmured and then Jim's head was filled with Spock.


	2. I will keep you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any notes will be much appreciated, thanks for the kudos 😙

Being in Spock's mind was like walking into a freshly cleaned room that had all the curtains and windows open. It was fresh and bright and magnetic. Jim could have stayed there until he took his last breath. Jim's mind was frantic and technicolor, always moving, currently wrapped around Spock's in a tight embrace. Chasing the calm. They took a few moments to simply be, breathing each other in, two sides of the same coin. Then started to get flashes that stretched into a beautiful sight of red sands and beautiful architecture. And the heat, the sun beating down on him in waves. Jim was in awe, overwhelmed but unwilling to let go of Spock's presence in his mind. Enjoying the feeling of not being alone. He hadn't ever experienced this in his life and you'd be shit of luck if you expected him to just let it go, so when Spock withdrew from his mind Jim grabbed two handfuls of his robes and shoved his face into Spock's neck. "Please don't leave me" he whimpered. Spock who was breathing in little pants wrapped his arms around the other boy and just held him. He had not ever felt anything like him and he too, loathed the idea of ever letting him go. And that was how his parents found them, curled around a human boy, running his hands over him, petting vulcan kisses against his cheeks. Jim had fallen asleep feeling warm and safe. His grip had not loosened in the slightest. Spock looked up at his parents, his mother's mouth in a gentle O shape and his father's eyebrow raised as he took them in. "I wish to keep him father" Sareks other eyebrow shot up. "Why would you wish that son?"  
Spock went back to petting Jim's hair. "He is mine, I have seen it in his mind. We belong to each other, in this life and in any others" Spock looked directly into his father's eyes "We are T'hy'la".


	3. please keep me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all feedback is great! thanks for the kudos!!

When Jim woke up it was to the face of a kind looking woman with soft brown hair and a smile that made Jimfeel a little gooey inside. "Where's Spock?'' He asked immediately and she let a gentle laugh escape as she looked at him fondly. "He will be here soon, interesting that he would be your first thought and not the fact that you're currently in a spaceship"  
Jim looked around at that, taking in the surroundings, all clean lines and high tech. But it was the window that caught his attention. The stars shining beautifully and Jim was gone, fallen in love for the second time that night. He scrambled from the bed he'd been lying in and over to the glass, his breath fogging it up. He pressed his hands onto the glass and turned back to the woman who had been watching him, bemused by his behaviour. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Amanda and I am Spocks mother"  
"But you're human!" Jim exclaimed, turning to face her fully. She laughed again, bright and happy sound. Jim thought he had never heard his mother sound like that. She perched herself onto the bed and gestured for him to sit down. Jim was slightly cautious but he couldn't resist her, she emenated kindness and comfort and Jim wanted to wrap himself in those feelings. "When I was younger I stumbled upon a Vulcan, much as you did and I fell in love" She looked far away for a moment but she soon came back, smiling again and gently taking hold of one of Jims hands. "Spock expressed a desire to keep you, you know but we are going to have to take you home"  
"Please don't make me leave!" Jim looked panicked and he was gripping Amandas hand so very tightly. "Don't you want to go home to your parents?" she asked.  
"My dads dead and mum isn't really around and even when she is its like she isnt, and don't even get me started on Frank" Jim finished sourly.   
Then the door swished open and Spock barely had a chance to brace himself before Jim was in his arms. Amanda looked on as her son who was always so incredibly lonely, hugged Jim back, the tiniest of smiles on his lips. It made her heart soar. "Please, please don't make me go" Jim begged, fingers tightening in the fabric of Spocks robes. "No one will miss me, I can promise you that" And he sounded so sincere that any elation Amanda had felt moments ago had been squashed by a deep concern and sadness. Spock looked to his mother over Jims head. She looked at him kindly and stood to leave the room, she brushed her hand over Spocks hair as she passed "I will be back soon boys" and then she was gone down the hallway, tugging on her bond with Sarek. "Where are you husband?" She asked through the bond. She had just rounded another corner when she bumped into him. "There you are" she said, holding out two fingers for a kiss. Sarek met her fingers with his own, his eyes shining brightly though his face betrayed nothing. She could feel the love he felt for her, pouring through their bond like a river. "You wish to keep the child, my wife?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "He seems neglected Sarek, you should see the way he seeks out touch and comfort, like he starved for them" She looked him in the eye, silently pleading. "Perhaps if you see for yourself, his situation and if its bad, we can give him a home, like you gave one to me." Sarek looked at his wife, scanning her face and feeling the concern through the bond. But really there had been no question, Sarek loved his family so he would initiate a meld with the human boy and if what he found was unsatisfactory, then he would take him and give the boy a new chance at life and love. He'd have to be blind to not see how Spock was already enamoured with the child. And he wished nothing more than for his child to have what he had been so fortunate to find, and so he nodded "I will see the boy now, if you will take me to him."


	4. Just like home

Sarek looked terrifying and Jim made himself small when he entered the room. But his voice was soft when he spoke "I wish to see your home life James, if you are willing to show me, so that I may decide whether you should remain here or not" Jim swallowed nervously and grabbed tightly to Spocks hand, not noticing the green flush that swept across the young vulcans face. He nodded in a jerky fashion and made himself force his head up high. Sareks hands were dry and soft as they brushed against his face, so incredibly gentle like he thought Jim might break. Where Spock had exploded into his mind like a supernova, Sarek slipped in like one might into a pool. "I will only see what you wish me to see James, nothing more." And so Jim showed him, his absent mother and abusive step father, all the sadness and hurt when he discovered his brother had left for good. "Please dont make me go back there" Jim whimpered, tightening his hand on Spocks, tears dripping down his face. "I will not make you leave James" Sarek stood to his full height. "We will take you back to Vulcan but be sure James, once we have left we will not return". Jim looked at Sarek for a moment and then before he could stop himself he had thrown himself at the vulcan, wrapped himself so tightly around him, face pressed into his robes. He had only a moment of doubt before those gentle hand came up and hugged him back. Jim let out a shuddering breath and let go and stepped back. Sarek straightened his robes and avoided the awed look of his wife. "James is your responsibility Spock, take care of him" and then he left the room in a swish of robes. Jim turned to Spock and the smile on his face was blinding, Spock had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. "Come Jim, I will retrieve new attire for you and you may shower" Spock grabbed Jims hand and wrapped it around his upper arm. And they walked together like they always had and always would, perfectly in sync and eminating pure joy. Spock got fresh robes for Jim and waited while the boy showered, unfazed by the boys nudity when he exited the bathroom, he passed the robes over and helped him tie the sash. "You don't wear anything under the robes?" Jim asked, face pink and bright. "No, but if you are uncomfortable, we can perhaps work something out"  
"No, I wanna live the way you do! I wanna try my best for you" Jim said. Spock felt a swell of pride at that. "Come, I assume you need sustenance, your stomach is becoming increasingly loud"  
Jim let out a peal of laughter even as his face flushed again. "I could eat."  
They walked to a mess hall of sorts, tables with groups of Vulcans who looked curiously at Jim but said nothing. Spock sat Jim down at a table and left to get food, coming back with two bowls of soup. Jim took a sip and pulled a face. Spock's ips quirked up slightly "You will get used to Vulcan cuisine in time" Jim looked a little sheepish at being caught out but tried the soup again, rolling it around on his tongue. He ate the whole bowl. 

Jim opened his mouth in a yawn and rubbed at his eyes, smiling sleepily at Spock as he ate. "We will retire after this, I do not require as much sleep as you but I wish to be near you if that is acceptable?"  
Jim's smile deepened "I would love if you stayed with me" And it sounded like he meant for longer than the next few hours. And so they put their dishes away and headed off to Spock's room. as soon as they were there Jim pulled Spock to the bed and curled around him, pulling him close like maybe they might merge together and become one. "Will you do that thing again?"  
"Which thing do you mean?" Spock whispered. "I wanna see your mind again Spock, please?"  
And Spock nuzzled his nose gently against Jim's and raised his hand, letting out a deep sigh as they entered the mind meld.

Neither of them ever feeling more at home than in that moment.


	5. ruled by logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos! Im so glad people seem to like this story.

Amanda went to Spocks quarters to wake the boys and couldn't help the smile when she saw them curled around each other, Jims hands curled up against his chest and Spocks hands gripping the back of Jims robes, their feet tangled together. She couldn't resist taking a photo on her PADD. She then sat on the edge of the bed and pet Spocks hair until he opened his eyes, looking up at her blearily. "It's time to get up kan-bu, you must not let your studies slip." Spock glared up at her, releasing Jims robes and sitting up, trying not to jostle the other boy. "I am not an infant mother" Amanda smiled and nodded along but they both knew she would always call him that. She reached over and stroked Jims cheek, watching as he startled awake, eyes searching for Spock before they had even really opened, but he relaxed as he took in his surroundings and he leaned into her touch when she touched his cheek again. "It's time for breakfast Jim, and then I'm afraid we'll have to find something else for you to do while Spock studies"  
Jim frowned but nodded, looking over at Spock who was still blinking sleep from his eyes. Amanda stood and watched as the boys got out of bed, Jim grasping Spocks sleeve in his hand. And they stayed that way until they reached the mess and sat down to eat, Jim trying whatever they gave him, though he seemed partial to the vulcan fruits they had available. And then she had to endure the sad, puppy dog looks from both of them as they seperated. She huffed a quiet laugh at the display and then steered Jim away with her hands on his shoulders. "Perhaps I can teach you some things about Vulcans since you're going to be living with them"  
"That would be great" Jim beamed.  
So she took them an observation deck that looked out over space as they flew by and setlled him onto a chair, sitting across from him. "I've noticed you like to hold onto Spock, but I think it's best to tell you now that casual touchlike that isn't really permitted on Vulcan, they're touch telepaths and are ruled by logic so we might have to reign that in"   
Jim looked a little dismayed but nodded nonetheless "Can I still touch him in private?"  
"If Spock has no objection then I suppose I don't see any reason not too but we'll have to have a longer chat soon about some other important information."  
Jim pulled his legs up and crossed them, resting his elbow on his knew and his head in his hand. "You said Vulcans are ruled by logic?" he questioned. She nodded and typed something into her PADD before handing it over to him, showing him how to use it before sitting back. "These are the teachings of Surak, you are under no obligation to follow them but it will help you understand the Vulcan way of life immensly.'' Jim nodded at her again and settled back with the PADD and began to read, his eyes flitting across the screen, mouth moving silently as he mouthed the words. Amanda stood and left the room, telling him she would return at lunch time to get him "You can always contact me on the PADD, my number is saved to it." She stroked his hair as she passed, not missing the way he arched into the touch like a cat.

When she returned a few hours later Jim was still reading, looking incredibly focused. "Jim, Kan-bu it is time for lunch" she said gently, not wanting to scare him. He jumped slightly anyway but smiled up at her "Whats a kan-bu?" he asked. She smiled "Its Vulcan for infant"  
"Oh, so you mean it as an endearment right?" Amanda nodded and took the PADD from Jims hand, powering it down. "I do, I call Spock kan-bu too though he doesn't really appreciate it."  
Jim laughed and stood, stretching his arms above his head,the sleeves of his robes sliding down to reveal his arms. "Spock asked if you two could have lunch in your room today" she mentioned as Jim let his arms fall back to his sides and they started to walk. "Awesome" he replied, moving a little faster.


	6. accidental kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou so much for the comments and kudos, I am mildly surprised that so many people enjoy this story

It took 3 weeks to get to Vulcan, Jim learned to only be affectionate in private even if he did like when Spock flushed that pretty shade of green. But he had asked Amanda to catch him up on etiquette so that he would not embarrass himself or his new family upon arrival. He had been surprised to learn that he and Spock were something called T'hy'la. An ancient and cherished bond on Vulcan, nearly unheard of. Spock explained that their minds were two halves of a whole and that in this life and in any other, they belonged to each other in every way. Friend, brother and lover. "Does this mean one day you'll marry me and we'll have to kiss?" Jim asked, eyes wide in wonder. "It mean that one day we will be bonded by T'pau, my grandmother but we do not need to kiss if you do not want to, however we have already kissed...several times" Spocks face flushed as he spoke and his fingers curled into his palms. Jim mouth dropped open a little and he felt his own cheeks burn. "When did we kiss?" He demanded. Spock held up the first two fingers on his left hand and held them out to Jim. "Vulcans kiss with their hands Jim, like this"   
Jim laughed even as his eyes widened, remembering all the times he held Spocks hand, played with the slender fingers, not knowing what it meant. But he lifted his hand and copied Spock, pressing their fingers together. He smiled at Spock and let his hand drop. "What will I do when we get to Vulcan?"  
"We will introduce you as part of the family to our clan matriarch and she will begin a betrothal link between us, then I imagine you will do what all Vulcans do, you will learn"  
"I get to go to school with you?"  
"Yes but we will not be in the same class, I am two years older and ahead of you in studies but I do not think it will take you long to catch up, you have a most intriguing mind T'hy'la"  
Jim perked up at the idea of school, he was always itching to learn new things and he was more clever than anyone in Riverside had ever given him credit for. He had been bored at school at home so he hoped that things would be different on Vulcan.   
The door to their room swished open and Sarek entered, his eyes betraying amusement as Jim beamed up at him. Such a strange child, despite the unsatisfying treatment he had received on earth, he was so open to everyone around him, so incredibly eager for any love. Sarek couldn't help but care for him, he'd felt rather the same way when he'd met Amanda, so completely out of his depth, swept up in the human emotions. They were easy to love. "We will arrive at Vulcan in four hours and 3 minutes, ensure that you are ready when we arrive, we will be seeing your grandmother directly upon arrival." Jim nodded quickly and his face started to look a little green, nervous about meeting Spocks grandmother, having learned a lot about her over the last few days. Spock came to stand next to him, arms brushed together through the robes they wore. Jim felt comforted just having him close but he fumbled around until he found Spocks hand, curling his fingers around Spocks, letting out a chuckle as Spocks face turned green and Sarek raised an eyebrow, the laughter back in his eyes.


	7. The mighty T'Pau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a time jump after this chapter, so heads up 👍

They stepped off the ship and immediately Jim began to sweat. It gathered at his temples and the back of neck, his breath got more laboured the longer they were off the ship until someone was kind enough to give him a trip ox compound. He gasped in a deep breath. Jim took care to not touch Spock as they walked to meet T'Pau, his fingers itched and he had to curl them into fists to resist the urge to grab Spock's hand. T'Pau was an incredible woman who radiated a self assurdness. Jim thought she was terrifying and fantastic all at once. She looked at them curiously as they approached, he face was lined and her hair was pulled back harshly in intricate braids but her eyes were soft brown and gently appraising. She gestured for Jim to step forward "Come here child, I would like to look upon you."  
Jim looked over at Sarek who nodded his head gently. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, his hands shaking. She studied him for a few moments before turning to Spock. "You said you are T'hy'la, I would verify this, step forward" Spock moved to stand next to Him, turning him by his upper arms so they were facing each other and then gently kneeling. Jim allowed himself to be moved, feeling relieved now that Spock was by his side. He folded his hands in his lap and tried to repress the shudder when T'Pau placed her hand on his and Spock's faces, slipping into their minds. It felt strange and wrong to have her there and Jim hadn't realised that he was pushing her mind away until she snapped at him "James you must not resist, you need to let me see." He could feel Spock's mind gently caressing his, soothing the path that T'Pau had made. She did not stop until she came upon a golden thread, connecting them to each other. It was beautiful and powerful, ethereal and unbreakable. She touched it curiously and felt it hum, singing it's happiness to whoever would hear it. Satisfied, she pulled from the mind meld and looked up at Sarek "They are indeed T'hy'la, it is most fortunate that they found each other though not surprising that your son has inherited your taste for humans" she sounded severe when she said it but her eyes glittered happily. Sarek nodded and placed a hand on each of the boys shoulders as they stood up. "I believe this is a great match and I hope James will be very happy here"   
Jim looked up at Sarek again and felt his heart ache, this must be what it's like to have a father who cared. He then looked at Spock and couldn't help himself, he thrust two fingers out to him and laughed brightly when Spock returned the gesture despite the green flush that crept over his face.


	8. Just one touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a bit of a time jump

nine years later....

 

Jim tiptoed from his room, his robe was open and ruffling around him as he moved. He pushed the door to Spocks room open and moved to the bed, he climbed in behind the lump that was Spock and wrapped his arms around his waist. Spock jostled slightly but melted back into Jim's touch. They had been doing this for years, Jim loved being close to Spock this way, though it was not as completely innocent as it once was. He rocked against Spock gently, letting out puffs of breath against his neck. Spock stiffened slightly and then he rolled over to face Jim. "You know I will say no, and yet you still try."  
Jim let out a frustrated sigh "Waiting another year isn't going to make it any different, and to be honest I'd be pleased if you just touched it at all."  
There was laughter in Spocks eyes and Jim couldn't help but smile. He rocked up against Spock again, letting out a small squeak when Spock brought his hands down to still his hips. His thumbs brushed the bare skin there. "You should not walk around the house with your robe open in this way, or did you learn nothing of the incident with Father"  
Jim tried to push his hips forward again but Spocks grip tightened further. Jim flushed as he remembered the day he'd come face to face with Sarek, caught with his robes open at two in the morning. He must've turned bright red all the way down to his toes that day.  
"Please don't bring up father when I'm trying to get you to touch my dick"  
Spock let go of him then and stretched his arms above him, Jim quickly swung a leg over his hip and settled. He smiled at the scandalized look Spock sent him, though he didn't try to dislodge Jim at all. Jim leant down and pressed a kiss to Spocks lips, letting out a pleased noise when Spock opened up and let Jim's tongue in to explore. Spocks hands went back to their place on his hips and Jim let his fingers wander into Spocks hair, loving the soft strands around his fingers. They kissed slowly, enjoying being together. And just as Jim was working up to trying to initiate something more, there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart and Jim hastily pulled his robe closed as he fell onto the empty side of the bed. Amanda stuck her head in soon after, a knowing smirk on her face. "Breakfast in ten minutes boys" and then she was gone. Jim let out a sigh and turned his head to look at Spock. He held up two fingers and Spock happily returned the gesture before getting out of bed and tugging Jim up with him, he pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Jim mouth and then he shrugged out of his robe and moved towards the bathroom to have a shower. Jim groaned at the sight of Spock naked but made no move to follow. He threw his head back and rubbed a hand over his face before making his way back to his own room to change and head down for breakfast.


	9. Because we're human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate the comments and kudos, it's nice to know people enjoy the story 😃

Jim dresses quickly in soft pants and a clean shirt before heading down to have breakfast. He entered their dining room and pressed a quick kiss to Amanda's cheek as she passed by with a bowl of cut up fruit. Then as he leaned over to grab some toast he pressed a quick to Sareks temple. "Good morning father"  
Sarek raised an eyebrow but he had that soft look in his eyes. "Good morning James, I trust you slept well"  
Jim looked up from his breakfast as Spock walked in and sat down across from him. "I did" he replied. Spock poured himself and his father tea, passing the cup over. When Amanda sat down also the family fell into complete silence as they are, it was only when they had finished that Sarek cleared his throat gently. "It has come to the attention of the VSA that Earth has become warp capable and as such they are eager to initiate contact with them"  
Jim felt conflicted, he missed Earth but he didn't miss his mother or step father. "When will this happen?" Spock asked.  
"As soon as possible, though there is more to say, it has been decided that I should act as ambassador due to my experience with humans and they also believe that should you both accompany me and try to sooth the way between our two cultures."  
"We get to go back to Earth?" Jim was excited by the idea of seeing the planet again. He loved Vulcan but he missed seasons. Amanda also seemed excited though she hid it better than Jim did. Sarek nodded. Jim looked over at Spock and seeing the worried look in his eyes he gently kicked him under the table, sending a blinding smile his way and feeling relieved when the worried look subsided. "So when do we leave?" Amanda asked, looking like she was already making a mental list of what to pack. Sarek stood and held his fingers out to his wife, she smiled gently as she returned the gesture. "We will leave tomorrow at midday" and then he nodded at Jim and Spock and left the room. "Well, we had better start packing, I guess" and then she started to clean up the dishes. She waved both boys off when they tried to help, telling them to go pack and finish off any school work they had.  
As they climbed the stairs, Jim interlaced their fingers and let his thumb brush across Spock's hand. He felt Spock's fingers tighten on his briefly and then go soft again. When they reached the doors to their rooms, Jim was surprised to find himself being pushed into his room, Spock mouth on his, their fingers still tangled together. He felt the air leave him as they fell onto his bed, Spock's mouth moving to kiss his jaw, his eyes fluttered closed and he brought his other hand up to tangle in Spock's hair, to keep him there.


	10. Gooey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the poorly written smut, I lost my nerve halfway through.. haha any feedback is appreciated.

"Whats going on sweetheart?" Jim gulped in air, his hands going to Spocks ears, stroking them gently as he trailed kisses over his neck and jaw. Spock pulled back to look at Jim fully. The worried look was back in his eyes and he tightened his grip on Jims arms until he let out a small yelp. He grimaced slightly and released his grip, rolling to lay beside Jim. He turned his head so that his forehead rested against Jims ear.   
"What if your mother is there? You said that she works for Earths space program."  
Jim turned his head to press his forehead against Spocks, his hand came up and he petted Vulcan kisses against his cheeks, lips and eyelids. "Are you seriously worried that I'll leave you? Because I can say with absolute certainty that you are stuck with me. You'd know it for certain too if you would complete the bond."  
Spock looked conflicted for a moment and then he pressed a very soft kiss to Jim's lips.  
"You are correct Jim, On the slim chance something goes awry on this trip, I wish to feel your mind in mine, I want to know how it feels to be yours and you to be mine completely."  
Jim opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Spocks tongue in his mouth. He groaned and met the gesture with his own tongue. He rolled so that he was straddling Spock, grinding down to get some relief on his arousal. Spocks hands slid down his waist and onto his ass, squeezing gently. They kissed like that forever, or it felt that way. This was comfortable territory for both of them. This was as far as they'd gotten despite Jim's attempts from the moment he'd turned fifteen and worked up the courage. He'd loved Spocks mind from the moment he'd felt it and consummating the relationship would ensure he'd feel it until the day he died. As it was their bond was exceedingly strong considering Jim was human. It was golden and bright and so incredibly warm.  
Speaking of incredibly warm, Spocks fingers were making their way up under his shirt, leaving trails of heat as they made their way to his nipples. Jim let out a gasp as Spock plucked at them then retreated to push Jim's shirt up and over his head. He helped get his shirt off and then slid off Spocks lap to undo his pants, he wrapped his hand around Spock as soon as he could, Spock bucking up into his hand, his breath coming in quick pants. Spock sat up slightly to look at Jim. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were pulled up in a smile.  
Jim bent his head and licked a stripe across the cock in front of him, causing Spock to drop back down to the mattress with a deep groan. Jim huffed a small laugh before taking the head of the cock into his mouth and giving a gentle suck. Getting more and more confident with each passing moment, he soon found his nose pressing against Spocks pubic hair, his throat stretched obscenely. It was only when Spock pulled on his hair that he came up. His lips were swollen and red from use. He scrambled back up to give Spock a kiss and managed not to jump out of his skin when Spocks fingers made their way between his cheeks. He pulled back to look at Spock who looked thoroughly debauched.   
"We need something for lube" he panted.  
"Lotion, in the top drawer" Spock gestured to his bedside table and Jim leaned over to ruffle around until his hand closed onto the small bottle. He tossed it back towards Spock and laughed brightly when it hit him in the face. Spock looked shocked for a moment before he pushed Jim back onto the bed and began exploring.   
It didn't take long for Jim to begin to ask for more.  
"Give it to me ashayam, I want to feel you. All of you."  
Spock never could say no to Jim and as they joined their bodies, Spock lifted his hand and joined their minds.  
It was as beautiful as it was every time they did this. It was an oasis in a desert.  
Only this time they could feel the bond between them, stretching and linking their minds together for always. It was rather like getting into a hot bath after being outside in the cold, warm and safe and comforting. As they reached their climax, it flashed so brightly it hurt to look, pure white and unbreakable.  
They came back to each other, panting and content, Spock pulled out gently and curled around Jim, a purr building up in his chest. Jim closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh. He couldve stayed in that moment for the rest of his life.


	11. Home is who not where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are appreciated 😄

Jim tried really hard to ignore the knowing looks from Sarek. He was pretty sure he'd done a pretty good impression of a lobster when they'd first made eye contact the next morning. But he had been greatfull that Sarek and Amanda had been busy making arrangements yesterday and had been out of the house for the most part. But now he could feel Spock in his head, comforting him. It was the absolute best and as they settled into the shuttle, Jim wrapped himself around Spock's arm and rested his head on his shoulder. Content as he had been on the ship that had brought him here all those years ago. With family that loved and cared for him immensely. Home is rarely a place, most of the time it's the people you love. Snuggled up against Spock and watching Amanda steal sly kisses from Sarek while he read his PADD, he felt so at home.

 

†*******************************************************

They were nearly there, in half an hour they would beam down and proper first in person(or alien) contact would be made. He'd been informed by Sarek who had been communicating with the space program that his mother would probably be there, being second in command. Spock had acted like a plank of wood at that until Jim sent through waves of calm and reassurance. He took hold of Jim's hand and squeezed it gently. Jim squeezed back and met Sareks eyes, silently pleading for his protection. Sarek met his eyes unwaveringly. "I will not allow harm to come to any of you, rest assured."  
He was rewarded with a blinding smile from Jim and a kiss on the cheek from Amanda. Spock met his father's eyes and inclined his head.

Soon enough they were told by the pilot that they should prepare to beam down. They all stood, a cloud of apprehension following them as they went. They stood on the transporter and Jim took a deep breath and shot a quick smile at Spock and then he felt the tingle of his atoms breaking up and when everything came back into focus he saw an older man, early 40s with a kind smile and a few scattered people in suits. And then Jim's eyes landed on her. His mother who looked a little older but relatively the same as the last time he saw her. He was just beginning to think that the heavy vulcan robe he was wearing with the hood pulled up may have obscured his identity when her eyes flashed over to him and her mouth fell open. She let out a shuddering breath.  
"Jimmy?"


	12. cold as ice

Winona started into movement towards Jim, he stepped back quickly until his back bumped up against Spock chest. She stopped at the sound of a gutteral growl that was building in Spocks throat. Amanda stepped forward and put a soothing hand on Spocks arm, before turning to Winona.  
"Perhaps its best you kept you distance, at least for a little while."  
Winonas faced scrunched up unattractively and she opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the man with the kind smile though he wasnt smiling just then.  
"Win, there will time for questions ssoon, but we have a job to do so lets take the, uh...Ambassador?" he questioned and was answered by a nod from Amanda. "And lets sort all this out, now I believe there are some scientists that would love to to talk to you and your..son, was it? Lady Amanda?"  
Amanda nodded and stepped down off the platform, Sarek at her side. "Of course, mr?"  
"Pike, Christopher Pike, sorry I dont know where my manners had gone to. If you'll follow Ms Connors here shell take you to the labs to study the samples youve brought along."  
Amanda held out her fingers for a kiss from Sarek, noticing the strange looks they recieved. She turned to follow the young lady and Spock fell into step behind her, Jim close behind him but he stopped when Winona opened her mouth again.  
"Jim, why dont you come with us?"  
Jim froze and his eyes flashed up to Spock in panic. But then Sarek spoke in his native language, gutteral and commanding to the human ears.  
"Sa-fu, perhaps it is best you stay with me."  
Jim nodded before raising his fingers, smiling when Spock returns thegesture, though his posture is rigid and Jim can feel panic coursing through the bond, he tries to force all the love he feels towards Spock, happy with himself as the panic eases.  
"Of course, Sa-mekh."  
he crossed the room to stand next to Sarek, unncomfotable with his mothers eyes tracking him.  
Spock and Amanda vanished from the room, promising to meet up again as soon as possible.  
Pike smiled and gestured towards the door, "Shall we?"  
They followed them through the coriddors, to a room with two comfy looking sofas and a small coffee table in between, a pot of tea steaming away. Pike gestured for them to sit, Jim was quick to settle in next to Sarek, much to Winonas disappointment.   
"Tea?" Pike asked, fingers curled around the handle of the teapot.  
Jim looked to Sarek who nodded and Jim smiled at Pike, "Sounds good,no sugar though."  
Pike nodded and set out pouring four cups of tea. As he opened his mouth to speak, Winona steeled herself and spoke first.  
"Whats going on Jimmy? Where have you been?"  
Pike sat back and sighed, better to let Win get it out of her system than try to fight her on it, thoughhe felt for the kid who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.  
"I've been on Vulcan, obviously."  
Winona flushed pink, "You dont need to get smart with me Jim, how on earth did you end up on another planet? I've been looking for you for years."  
"Have you?" He snapped back, he could feel the anger boiling up in him already and it was only the soothing calmness of Spocks mind reaching out to him that made him force it down.   
"They were here on a survey mission, we bumped into each other and I begged them to take me away, and they did." Jim turned to shoot a smile at Sarek, who raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from his tea cup, a softness in his eyes that was reserved for himself, Spock and Amanda.  
"So they kidnapped you?"  
Jim turned to face Winona, his eyes cold as ice.  
"They saved me."


	13. not according to plan

The room was positively icy. Though Chris noticed that both Jim and Sarek looked quite at ease though he could see the tension in Jim fingers where they were curled around his teacup. Winona was seething. But that wasnt anything new. she wore her grief on her sleeve and people just learnt to get out of her way. She had sunk into the couch a little, arms over her chest, glaring daggers at Sarek who was looking peacefully back. Chris was just about to say something, to try to get the ball rolling when the dorr to the room slammed open. Chris let out a sigh and threw his head back to stare at the roof, he should have known really.  
"Jim?" the man in the doorway bore a remarkable resemblance to Jim and for a moment, Jim was truly confused but then it clicked. This was Sam.  
Jim shrunk back a little, moving closer to Sarek.   
Sarek spoke sharply in Vulcan "Who is this, Jim? Do you require any help?"  
Jim took a deep breath and replied in english, "No, Sa-mekh, its my older brother."  
Winona sat up straighter "What is that, that you keep calling him? That the second time youve used it, is it a title?"  
Sam blinked slowly and then moved closer, standing next to Chris who had decided to accept that this was how things were going to go.  
Jim could feel the responding distress from Spock, the more agitated he got. He also got that he and Amanda were on their way to meet them, which soothed him mildly.  
"Sa-mekh is the Vulcan word for father actually." He looked into his mothers eyes petulantly.  
three pairs of eyes were on him then.   
"You call him dad?" Sam demanded. Jim opened his mouth to reply when Spock and Amanda swept into the room. Spock walked swiftly to his side, raising his fingers for a kiss that Jim returned eagerly. He felt so much more at ease with Spock by his side.   
"Yes, I do." He replied to Sam whose mouth twisted unhappily.  
"So who is this then? Your replacement brother?"  
Jim stiffened, but it was Spock who answered.  
"I am his husband."  
the silence that followed was thick and suffocating. His mother slowly turned analarming shade of red and Sams eyes were so wide Jim thought that maybe his eyeballs might fall out of his head.  
Pike let his head fall into his hands, this was not how this was supposed to go.


	14. He belongs to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thankyou for the comments, they give me life and inspiration! I'm glad people are a really enjoying this 😚

"you're married to him? You're not even of legal age Jim!"  
His mother exploded.  
Jim moved closer to Spock his hand moving to take Spock's hand.  
Amanda spoke up from her seat next to Sarek.  
"Things are different on Vulcan,if you would give us a chance to explain it, you'll see that there is nothing wrong here."  
Winona who was still flushed red was already shaking her head. She stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Jim's wrist and yanked roughly. Jim stumbled, caught off guard.  
"You can't have him! He belongs here with me!"

Jim looked at her incredulously.

Then he felt the all consuming jealousy coming through the bond and then he was pulled back from his mother's grip and a low warning growl was rumbling in Spock's throat. Winona open and closed her mouth as Spock nosed along Jim's neck, shuffling gently in his ear.  
Sam had paled at the growl that was still rumbling from Spock.  
"You don't have to stay Jim, we can help you get away if you're scared." He offered, holding out his hand.  
He faltered slightly as Spock turned on him, the growling getting louder. Jim manuvered so that he could put his hands on Spock's cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye.  
"It's ok baby, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Jim soothed, running his fingers up and over Spock's ears, the growling became a soft purring and Spock pulled him in tighter, his mind clearing of the jealousy slowly.  
Jim turned to Sam  
"I'm happy and safe where I am and I won't leave Spock, or Sa-mekh and Ko-mekh, not for anything."  
Winona gave a small cry and fled from the room at breakneck speed, Sam shot him a scowl and followed after her shooting a "Nice work." Over his shoulder as he went.

Jim pressed his face into Spock's neck and let himself sag into him.  
Sarek turned to Christopher Pike.  
"I believe that perhaps given the circumstances, we can reconvene at a later time to discuss what we came here for."  
Chris nodded his head politely and apologized for what happened. Sarek inclined his head and ushered his family from the room, back to the transporter. He briefly rested a hand on Jim's shoulder, Jim giving him a tired smile in return.


	15. As I belong to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at 3000 hits which is just wild!! Thankyou all for the support, it really is amazing that other people enjoy this story too. 😚😚

They had taken two steps into their room before Jim felt a hand press against the back of neck, forcing him forward onto the bed. He felt heat pool in his belly as Spock pressed along the length of his body, pressing his hard cock against his ass, growling low and dangerous when Jim tried to turn around.

Jim let out a small sigh but smiled before going completely lax under Spock's grip. The growling turned to purring and Spock began to nuzzle the back of his neck where his hand had been.

He rocked gently against Jim's pliant body, pleased by his mate, so perfect and beautiful.

He lifted up and pulled Jim up as well.

He pulled at the ties of Jim's robe, making pleased sounds in his throat as more and more skin was revealed. He pressed small kisses to Jim's shoulders as Jim worked on the buttons on his pants. He bent slightly to take them off and with a snarl, Spock pushed him face first into the bed, kneeling down, he ran his hands along Jim's sides and then buried his face between Jim's ass cheeks. 

Jim yelped loudly and tried to protest but it died on his tongue as Spock's tongue worked its way inside his hole, Spock's growl vibrating across his skin as he pushed back against Spock's face. He moaned filthily and flushed down to his chest.  
"Spock please! Don't tease."

Spock pushed a finger in up to the first knuckle, pleased at the hoarse cry Jim gave. He nuzzled gently into one ass cheek, moving his finger slowly in and out until Jim started to push back on it, breathy pleas falling from his mouth.

Spock removed his finger and scrambled for the lube in the bedside table, sticking his fingers up he pushed into Jim with two fingers. Jim groaned loudly and then pushed back roughly on Spock's sensitive fingers.

"Spock I love you but if you don't put your dick in me right now..."

He trailed off as Spock removed his fingers once more and then pressed his slick cock to his hole, stretching out over Jim's back he pushed in at the same time he bit down where Jim's neck met his shoulder.

Jim cried out loudly, muffled soon after as Spock shoved his fingers in his mouth. He suckled lightly on them, enjoying the small moans coming from Spock who was getting more and more rough. He pulled away and gripped Jim's ass cheeks, pulling them roughly apart so he could watch his cock disappear inside his T'hy'la. Then he gripped Jim's hips hard enough to bruise and pulled him back onto his cock.

Jim was letting little pleases fall from his lips, sending all the love and reassurance through their bond. Spocks thrusts were less controlled now but were hitting Jim's prostate on every other thrust. Spock bent slightly and reached around to grasp Jim's cock, pulling roughly until Jim gave a sweet little cry and his hole convulsed as he came. Spock followed shortly after, panting and surrounded by Jim's love, he pulled out and arranged Jim into a more comfortable position on the bed, curled up next to him, face to face as they had so often lain as children. 

Jim was halfway asleep but he smiled at Spock when he settled down. 

"They can't have me T'hy'la, I belong to you, always."

Spock nuzzled their noses together and let out a gentle purr.

"As I belong to you Ashayam."


End file.
